Eyes of a Furyan
by Jack Johnathan Napier
Summary: Riddick slash/yaoi/gay story


Eye's of a Furyan

A Riddick fanfic

Pairing is Toombs/Riddick/Vaako (Love Triangle)

Rated M for mature for, abuse, homosexuality, sex, smoking, drinking and language

This story is set after Chronicles of Riddick, but in this Riddick didn't become the Lord Marshal of the Necromongers, and is still a Convict. Toombs continues to chase him, and now Vaako begins to chase him as well. (And Dame Vaako died in battle because I don't like her.)

Summary: "The both a' ya have been chasing my ass all over the fucking galaxy. So I got ta thinkin' if you want my ass so damn bad, it's yours." Riddick said with a smile, as he sat down. Vaako blinked a couple times, and then blushed. Toombs looked as though he was going to cry in happiness and almost leapt into the convict's lap.

_Toombs Journal, day 403 of chasing Riddick (the bastard), I'm guessing 12:00 in the evening, it's hard ta tell._

_ Chased Riddick to Helion Prime, took him in ta Crematoria, one a' the few no sunlight slammers in the universe. The bastard ended up running for the hills, left me in a cage with a couple a' hungry Hellhounds. Go Fucking figure, I should a' taken the money when it was offered. The bald bastard even said I should take it, but I decided to be a greedy fucker, and try to get more money for him. Got out, and Hitched a ship and ghosted the part of the crew that tried ta kill me, the rest a' them were Merc's, so I took em' as my crew. I can't keep Him in my grasp , damn that beautiful bald bastard, he's my fucking paycheck, and my fucking weakness. It's all in those eyes, those shining lavender eyes. They make me weak when I look into em'; they make me want something, something that a guy should never want from another guy. Got a four man crew, they don't seem skittish, but I could be wrong. Fuck, I'm exhausted; Crew went into Cryo long time ago. At least they won't hear me. I'll get my hands on him again, He can't run forever._

_End Journal _

Toombs lay in Cryo sleep, totally out of it. His body ached, and his mind reeled. He turned his head to the side. He was dreaming, and it was quite a pleasant dream, which was nice. He hadn't had a good dream in a while.

"_Fucking Bastard." The Merc said tackling the convict to the ground. "Quit teasing me." Riddick looked up at him. "Toombs, babe why in the world would I wanna tease ya? That would just be mean." The Furyan said with a chuckle. The brunet opened his mouth to say something, but the convict flipped over on top of him, shutting him up. Richard B. Riddick then began to kiss the Mercs' neck, sending shivers up his spine. The Furyan sat up taking his black goggles off. Toombs breath hitched in his throat. There were those eyes, he loved so much. Richard leaned over and began to push up the Mercs' shirt, giving butterfly kisses as he went. The brunet rolled his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. The convict moved lower with his kisses, until Toombs felt a hand slide in his pants, Riddick then touched his……_

Something jolted the ship bringing the Merc out of Cryo sleep, cussing loudly as he sat up, and punched the button to open the metal shield on the front window. The rest of the crew soon woke up, being jolted awake. "Get up you fuckers, or I'll let the ship crash, I ain't got no qualms bout dying." The brunet yelled to his four man crew. Toombs hopped out of the Captains seat to let one of the other Merc's take the controls. "If you survive the crash, I'm killing ya myself." The brunet said to the Asian man as he moved to the back. The Asian guy, known as Jen, simply chuckled and slipped into the captains' seat. Jen pulled up on the controls getting the ship through the planets atmosphere, and leveling it out. Two female Merc's that had been whispering to each other, and giggling, immediately got quiet when Toombs went to the back of the ship. The brunet Merc looked at them suspiciously, and lay back on a small bed. He ignored them for a while until one of the girls spoke. A Blondie named Tenza. "Hey Toombs, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" The man looked over at Tenza and took a gulp from a whiskey bottle, then smirked. "I supose I just haven't found a girl that I'm attracted too." He said. The other girl, a brunet by the name of Senji giggled.

"Well I don't think your going to find a pair of muscular arms and broad pecks on a girl." She said with a smirk. Toombs chuckled and shook his head, taking another drink of whiskey.

"That's funny, but I ain't fucking queer." He said leaning back against the wall of the ship. Tenza smirked. "Your Journal says differently." Senji leaned over and pressed a couple buttons on a screen, bringing up Toombs Journal and playing it for the ship to hear, skipping to different parts of his Journals.

_Can't get him outta my head….._

_It's all in those eyes, those shining lavender eyes……….. They make me weak when I look into em'; they make me want something, something that a guy should never want from another guy………….._

_His body's to die for…….. I want to touch him; I want him to touch me……. _

_Richard B. Riddick is the most gorgeous man alive………… Damn that beautiful bald bastard…._

"So that's why you've been chasing that convict for so long." Another guy, known as Kris, said with a chuckle from beside the two girls. Toombs shifted uneasily and took another gulp of whiskey. "Come on, cut it out." He said apprehensively.

"I guess you are queer." Kris said with a laugh. Jen scoffed and shook his head as he flew the ship. "You guys are a bunch a' morons." He said under his breath. Toombs stood, pulling his guns from they're holsters, and aiming them at his crew mates. "Any Fucker that says another thing bout me being a cock sucker, I'll ghost ya without a second thought. I'm the Goddamn commander, and I don't like being screwed with."

"Unless Riddick's the one doing it." Kris said with a snigger, unknown to him that those would be his last words. Toombs opened the airlock, and kicked him out. "Anyone wanna join him, you keep up the queer jokes." The Merc said sitting back down. The Asian man chuckled shaking his head and turned the ship to the Furyan convicts new location.

Lord Marshal Vaako arrived at the Furyan's location looking around, his gun held over his shoulder. "Lord Marshal, should we deploy Lensors?" a man at his side said. Vaako took off his helmet and looked around, pushing his black braids away from his neck. "No, I don't believe that will be necessary." He said looking up, as none other than Richard B. Riddick came climbing up the rocks of the mount. He walked up to meet the new Lord Marshal and chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't fucking believe this, your gonna chase my ass to the boondocks of the goddamn galaxy aren't you? Just a matter of time before Toombs shows up." As if on cue a small ship landed not to far away, and out stepped the Merc himself, his gun slung over his shoulder. Riddick chuckled. "Here's the fucker himself!" he yelled as Toombs and his crew walked up to the small mount, and climbed up the rocks. The brunet smiled. "Well, well, what have we here?" he said, upon seeing Vaako in his grey armor. "You must be a' one a them Necro's they keep talking about. Then he looked at the Furyan who had sat down on a rock, and smiled. "There's my paycheck" he said quietly. "What are you doing?" Vaako said looking down at the convict. "Who, me? Well I thought I'd enjoy the sunset while you two get to know each other." He said with a grin. The lord Marshal looked back up at the Merc with disgust. "I think I would have been better off with not meeting such a disgusting creature." He said looking the brunet up and down.

"Your not so hot yourself, anyway listen this is my prisoner, no body else's. Mine, so if you want him, your gonna have ta kill me." Vaako nodded and took his gun off his shoulder, his men backing him up from behind. Toombs backed up a little afraid now. "Hey look man, I was just kidding, ya know we could just talk this over, maybe have a glass a' whiskey." Riddick had already run off, flipping off the ledge of the mount and hopping down the rocks to the valley below. "Bastards." The convict said with a chuckle as he ran.


End file.
